Video games and video game systems have become even more popular due to the marketing toward, and resulting participation from, casual gainers. Popular video game systems like the PLAYSTATION 3 and XBOX have shooting games in which regular palm-type controllers are used to move and operate a weapon. These systems may utilize controllers that output haptic effects which are presented to the user. The WII system utilizes a WIIMOTE controller which can fit into a plastic shell-shaped gun, whereby the WIIMOTE can provide limited haptic effects which are felt by the user during playing a gun game.
However, none of the existing systems or games are configured to provide the user with a gun controller that provides extreme realism which allows the user to be immersed in the gaming experience.